The CURE: DDRCC's existence provides an important foundation for building a critical mass of investigators whose creativity and productivity are enhanced by the sharing of techniques, resources, and ideas, and by the enrichment activities that facilitate ongoing scientific exchange. Funding of this renewal application will ensure that the CURE: DDRCC can continue to provide the resources and environment required to foster significant multidisciplinary collaborations among established investigators. The CURE: DDRCC also will continue to provide an optimal milieu in which trainees can advance through their postdoctoral training period to establishing independent programs that lead to obtaining peer-reviewed grant support and faculty positions in digestive diseases-related research. The Biomedical Research Cores, the Pilot and Feasibility Study program and assistance provided by the Administrative Core are especially valuable to these young scientists. By its very definition, a multidisciplinary research center brings together the activities of a variety of scientists, each with individual projects, ideas and scientific approaches. In order for these diverse elements to be integrated into a productive research unit, a Director and an Administrative Core must have the ability to develop mission, goals, and strategies that will unify the center into a cohesive, cost effective whole that is ultimately greater than its individual components. The leadership and the Administrative Core that have been assembled at CURE for this Digestive Diseases Research Core Center application have proven their capability in accomplishing the goals set forth in the previous paragraph. The Administrative Core is an integral part of every Center segment and its activities are inten/voven in all facets of the CURE: DDRCC. Under the guidance of the CURE: DDRCC Director, J. Enrique Rozengurt, Co-Director, Emeran Mayer, and Associate Directors Dennis Jensen, Charalabos Pothoulakis, Catia Sternini, Yvette Tache, and Ernest Wright, the Administrative Core is able to accomplish effectively the elements of integration, unification, communication and information exchange that are absolutely necessary for accomplishing the specific aims of this Center.